


Not so Alone

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a present from home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Alone

Sam sank down on the bed and sighed.  She was used to not being 'home' for the holidays especially since her father died. But for some reason, this year it bothered her. She was universes away with a new command and new people.  She knew most of them but it wasn't the same as being with SG1 or Jack.  Jack.  She missed him.  When they gave her command of Atlantis, they put their relationship on hold, again. 

Looking up when she heard the door beep, she saw Sheppard standing with an armful of boxes wearing a Santa hat.

"What's going on?"  she asked, wondering why he'd appeared at her door.

"Santa came early," Sheppard said with a grin. "There's some for you."

Sam watched as Sheppard sorted through the boxes and pulled the ones out for her. Looking at the return addresses, her brothers, her nieces, Daniel, and Jack.  Jack sent her a present.  Thanking John, she pushed the other packages aside, opening Jack's first. There were pictures, a video tape, that was almost too sentimental for Jack and some corny toys that was pure Jack. Knowing Jack would do this for her made her feel not so alone anymore. 


End file.
